


Summer Witch Project

by Improvable



Category: Phineas and Ferb, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Improvable/pseuds/Improvable
Summary: Luz accidently uses too much magic while showing off to Eda and King and gets teleported into the Tri State Area, where she's involved with the shenanigans of George Herman and his sister Milly of the now disbanded Fireside Girls, among a host of others.
Relationships: Luz Noceda & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Summer Witch Project

The light from Luz’s magic paper slip shone as she wrapped up her video message for the people in the human world. With the emperor defeated, the boiling isles seem to be relieved of conflict for now. Tomorrow, Luz had a new goal; without magic Eda is powerless, so it was up to her to teach her what she knew. And what they didn’t know, they would learn together.

The next morning Luz met Eda in the middle of the Owl House’s open room, right in front of the front door. For this sort of experiment, Luz decided to wear her magic school outfit to sort of show off. But before they got started, Eda perked up. “Hey Luz? I know I’m not usually one to say stuff like this but, thanks again for doing this.” 

“Uh, Eda? I’m over here.” It turns out Eda was talking to a wall.

“Oh! Right… Anyway don’t make this too easy. I may have lost my magic but I’m still not an amature.”

With that, Luz began showing her how she used the magic circles written on tiny slips of paper, sort of like spell cards, how she would aim the magic in different directions, and how she would swap between them on the fly. She even showed a few tricks involving using a stun spell followed up by a melee attack to mix things up. Eda was getting the hang of it, but King was not having it.

“Man this is getting boring.” he said lying on the ground. “Hey, wouldn’t it be cool if we used those to make a big magic spell or something?”

This was right up Luz’s alley. “Alright! Now you’re speaking my language!” Even Eda was getting in on it. After all, without magical abilities, she might as well.

So the three of them simultaneously started throwing elec spell cards in a fixed location. With just one, it formed a weak lightning ball. But then they started throwing more in. And then the lightning ball got bigger, and bigger, with King and Luz getting more excited.

“Woohoo! I can do this all day!” Luz exclaimed as she kept throwing more spell cards. But this is normally the point where she starts to get carried away. She’s nearly pushed the lightning ball to its limit.

“Yes! Make it bigger! Bigger! Wait that’s too bi-"

**_Zap_ **

Out of nowhere a portal opened up. But this wasn’t like the portal that connected the Boiling Isles with the human world. Well, actually, it did connect to the human world, but it wasn’t the human world Luz was familiar with. Luz tried everything she could to not get sucked in, but because she used so much magic, the pull was too strong. She would get sucked back into the human world, landing in the middle of a big city far removed from what she used to call home.

"H-hey! What happened?"

Though she may not recognize it, she was in the middle of Danville, part of the Tri State Area.


End file.
